Plans
by Jen - Nicole
Summary: Jordan and Woody finally get on the same page. A new twist in the Murder Case Nigel and Bug are working. Garrett has finally been pushed to far. What will continue of this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_ Alright, I felt really bad in my last story. I didn't want to kill her but I was sad that day. Anyways, I hope this will make up for it. I own nothing. On with the story._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to her senses - Chapter 1

She was running once again. Only this time she didn't expect anyone to follow. The man she loves is in love with someone else so why should she stick around. This time she was taking everything. Nothing was being left behind. She wasn't planning on coming back. Not years from now, not ever. This big city will always haunt her with the blue-eyed detective she is running from.

Going through the boxes that sat underneath her bed she ran across an photo album the gang put together for her birthday. She walked over to her couch and sat down running her fingers across the cover. Slowly, she opened the album. On the first page was a picture taken a while back at a Christmas Party. Garrett had his arm around Lily, Nigel and Bug were standing side by side, and Woody had Jordan under his arm as well. She stared at the picture for a while. She had on a real smile not some fake smile she had plastered on her face these days.

She continued flipping the pages. Each one filled with wonderful memories that she had forgotten about. All the good times she had shared with her friends. Pictures of her and Lily laughing and smiling were in the book. Garrett and her. Nigel, Bug, and Her. Even older pictures with her and Peter or one rare one of her with Trey. One picture brought tears to her eyes. Lily, Devin, and Jordan were all laughing and smiling in the conference room.

She had only about five pages left when she ran across pictures of Woody and her together. A couple of them we taken at the pogue. In those they were either sitting at the bar or over at the pool tables. One from the pogue was from when they were dancing. They both had smiles on their faces not noticing anything but the one holding them. Others were taken at the Morgue or Woody's office. One special picture was taken at a crime scene. She remembered yelling at Nigel for taking it when he should have been taking photos of the victim. It wasn't that she didn't like the photo it just showed how much attention she was paying to doing her job she was squatted down and Woody was beside her squatted just the same only they were looking at each other, not the victim.

Jordan decided after being reminded of the great times she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to give up and allow Lu to take Woody from her. She was just going to have to remind him of all the good times they shared. Glancing around the room she saw all the boxes she had packed. She was getting to good at that. " Well that's all going to change." Jordan said out loud to an empty room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to make it one long story but I think I will make it multiple instead. I am also going to throw in other characters make it about the whole gang and some things they are going through.

Coming Up….

_Jordan's plan is put into action_

_Lily's love triangle problems_

_Garrett's daughter dilemma_

_Nigel and Bug clash_

_Lu and Woody…Well I will leave that one alone and not tell._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, sorry it took so long to get this up. But anyways I've kept you waiting far to long on with the story._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

_Jordan's plan is put into action_

_Lily's love triangle problems_

_Garrett's daughter dilemma_

_Nigel and Bug clash_

_Lu and Woody…Well I will leave that one alone and not tell._

The morgue was always pretty busy on Mondays. That came as no surprise when she stepped of the elevator her coffee in one hand and she was pushing her sunglasses up with the other. This morning when she woke up she was having second thoughts of ever showing up at the morgue. Today was the start of her plan to get HER Woody back. Today she was completely ready to make some heads turn.

Jordan waltzed into Bug and Nigel's office and begin speaking to her wonderful friend,

"What do you think Boys?"

The men looked up and mouths fell open. Jordan was standing there wearing a Red Tank top that cut just slightly below her belly button and tight form fitting jeans. Although the men thought she looked quite gorgeous in her outfit what they were attracted to most was her hair. She felt she couldn't run but desperately needed a change so she decided to do something with her hair. Her long brunette hair was now Shoulder length and had blond highlights in it.

"J..Jordan… You look… WOW… you look great." Bug managed to stutter.

Nigel just sat there staring at one of his best friends thinking whoever she was trying to impress was sure as hell a lucky man.

" Thank you Bug." Jordan replied coolly turning and walking out the door.

Jordan walked down the hall to her office but not before getting complements from Garrett and Lily. But the highlight of her morning came when she was telling Lily about her new change and Woody and Lu walked in. They were laughing about something and Woody took a sip of coffee but no sooner had it entered his mouth it left it when he caught sight of Jordan.

" Hey Woody… Lu." Jordan said as the duo approached but made sure to add bitterness to her voice when she greeted Lu.

"Jordan" Lu spat back. Woody was trying to regain his composure from the sight of this new Jordan. Jordan just grinned satafactully and then walked off but spun on her foot about ten feet away and looked to Woody and spoke, " Looking good today Farmboy. Love the tie." Woody just smiled and forgot all about Lu who was trying to get his opinion on the case.

Later that day….

Lily sat in her office rubbing her forehead after this afternoon's interactions she never wanted to see the three men she was stuck between again. It started off as a simple case Bug got a body that had been murdered and asked Lily to contact the Next-of-Kin. Lily liked Bug. Though she would never admit it out loud. He was quite and very sweet. She also knew that he liked her. Just before she left the room Det. Seely walked in a complimented her on how wonderful she was looking today. That is when the sparks started to fly. Bug and Matt engaged in a screaming fit while Lily sat on the sidelines feeling like she was in high school all over again. Two boys fighting over the girl.

Just as the boys started toning it down a notch AD Brandu came in stating he would be filling in for ADA Walcott. Then he made a compliment to Lily and the shouting began all over again. She could still hear the faint voices of the three men in Autopsy 2 fighting over her. She just sighed and continued her thoughts of nothing.

"Macy." Garrett said tiredly into his cell phone.

"Good Afternoon to you to dad." The voice of his chipper daughter Abby came over the earpiece.

"Abby, hey sorry just a long no make that a very long day. What's up?" Garrett replied feeling slightly better.

" I was sort of calling to ask if I can borrow some money. I know I shouldn't be asking but I really need it." Abby replied quickly.

" What for?" Garrett asked dully.

"Uh. Just some gas money. Dad look just tell me if you can give it to me." Abby replied angrily.

"Abby, what do you really need the money for?" Garrett asked once more.

" Forget it. I will bum it off of some friends. Screw you dad." With that comment Garrett heard the phone click. Just one more crappy situation to add to the day.

Autopsy 2(after the bickering stopped)

" Bug Dear, You know the blood that you had me to run for you?" Nigel asked clearly trying to make his normal dramatic reading with his reports.

"Nigel cut to the chase," Bug snapped, then added, " Don't ever call me dear again."

"Oh fine then Buggles, the man had high prosperous in his system." Nigel stated plainly.

"But all people have prosperous in there system." Bug recapped.

"This man had way to much. More like he was given Prosperous." Nigel began smiling.

"This man was not murdered Nigel he died of cancer." Bug fought back. Why couldn't he have a simple case.

"Bug, the man was murdered. Sorry, but he was. Now, I must be going." Nigel said confused by bugs out burst.

Nigel then quickly made his way out of the autopsy rooms without so much as a glance back at his forensic buddy in the other room.

11:00p.m. Woody's apartment

Woody and Lu were making out on Woody's couch when they both agreed on moving it to the bedroom. From the living room to the bed was a trail of clothes. Tops and Bottoms. Shoes and socks. The two were making passionate love when Lu climaxed screaming Woody's name. Following soon after was Woody.

" JORDANNNNNN!" Woody yelled as he climaxed. Just then did it sink into the two that Woody did not call out Lu's name.

" What the hell did you just say?" Lu asked, her face now blood red with anger.

Woody quickly looked for anything in the room other than the woman laying in front of him.

" So that's how you really feel?" Lu questioned.

Woody couldn't answer for he was still in shock he yelled the woman's name he pushed away the last time.

The next thing Woody knows Lu was shoving him off, gathering her clothes and leaving making sure to slam the door for extra effect. Woody just laid on his back thinking of what had possessed him to scream _HER_ name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So be honest. Tell me what you think.

Coming up…

_Jordan finds out about what was said that night between Lu and Woody_

_Nigel and Bug go head to head to prove weather the man died of Cancer or Homicide_

_Doctor Macy finds out his daughter's dark secret_

_Lily picks a man_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I actually like where this story is going. All the choices I am making the characters make are what I would want to happen. So onto chapter 3. I still don't own them, although I'm sure with Billons of Dollars I could. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously…_

_Jordan finds out about what was said that night between Lu and Woody_

_Nigel and Bug go head to head to prove weather the man died of Cancer or Homicide_

_Doctor Macy finds out his daughter's dark secret_

_Lily picks a man_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jordan woke up on Tuesday and had a smile on her face. Yesterday's events still running through her head. Woody had caught sight of her and she had made Lu mad by catching Woody's attention. Today was time for phase two. The hair yesterday combined with the outfit went over well. People loved the new her. Today was going to be hard to top.

_Same Time…_

Woody had just woken up thinking of what a horrible day this would be. He had to face Lu. He didn't want to and he just hoped that she would not be childish and run to tell everyone what had happened. Then the thoughts of Jordan popped into his head. He was praying she wouldn't wear something like yesterday's outfit again. He had to try his hardest not to jump all over her. Then another horrible thought crossed his mind, he hoped Jordan wouldn't find out about last nights events.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgue - 8:30 a.m. - Lily's Office

Alright Lily bring yourself together. You have to set these boys straight or else you won't be able to do your job. But which one do I choose? I like them all. But which… Lily's thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Come in" Lily said. Just then Bug, Matt, and Jeffery walked in.

"Lily why did you want to see us?" Matt asked with a tent of anger in his voice.

" Listen, I really need to talk to all of you. So, here I go. It's nice that all of you like me. But I don't want you guys fighting over me. It is affecting our work. I just think it will be best if I choose who I want to go out with. Not you guys fighting over me to see who gets me. So, I have chosen…"

_Same Time…_

Dr. Macy's office phone had been ringing off the hook all morning and it was beginning to get to him. He was contemplating not answering it anymore. Finally, it stopped ringing. Well, at least for about a minute. After answering it he decided immediately he hadn't.

"Macy." He called into the receiver.

" Garrett Macy, this is Carl Johnson at the 21st. I am calling about your daughter Abigail Macy."

"What happened?" Garrett asked with panic in his voice.

"Well, you see she was picked up for drug possession." Johnson continued, " We figured we should call and let you know because the ME's daughter and all."

"Yeah, thanks. I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Bye." Garrett replied angrily.

"Your welcome, goodbye." Johnson replied followed by a click of the phone.

Garrett stood up hastily, grabbed his coat and stormed out of the morgue to retrieve his daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autopsy 2 - 9:00 a.m.

" Nigel, the man died of cancer. I will not change my decision." Bug yelled at the tall Brit standing in front of him.

" Bug, he had to much phosphorus in his system. It was given to him to end his life. You are just so damn stubborn." Nigel yelled back.

" I ran the tests he has the right amount in his system that any cancer patient should. Don't make me drag his family through anymore hell." Bug snapped at him, his voice rising as he spoke.

"Well, we'll just have to ask Dr. M then won't we."

"Fine." Bug yelled.

"Fine." Nigel yelled back and stormed out of Autopsy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgue Conference room - 10:30 a.m.( Nigel, Bug, Jordan, Woody are there.)

" Jordan, luv, can I get your opinion on a case Bug and I are working on." Nigel asked Jordan while getting a death glare from Bug.

"I guess so." Jordan replied carefully.

"A man who had cancer died of to much phosphorus in his system. Bug thinks it was just due to the cancer however I believe there is to much to be due to cancer. What do you think?"

"Well, it would depend on how long he has had the cancer and what type. If he is a long time cancer fighter then more than likely it is due to cancer. If it is a recent case must be induced."

Nigel just huffed and walked away afraid he might be beat.

Bug got up after he had and left the room leaving Jordan and Woody alone. Woody was about to say something when Lu barged into the room and punched Jordan square in the jaw.

"You little bitch." Lu yelled as Woody got up to pull her away, " Don't touch me you ass." Lu yelled at Woody. Jordan just sat in shock that Lu had just punched her. Lu saw Jordan's questionable face so she continued on her childish rant.

" You just couldn't stay out of his life. He is still in love with you and you are a little bitch because now he can't love me."

"What are you talking about Lu?" Jordan questioned.

"He didn't tell you about last night." Jordan shook her head no and Woody looked at his feet. " He was screaming your name. Not mine, YOURS!" With that she stormed out leaving Woody embarrassed and Jordan surprised.

Woody never looked up but was preparing himself for the punch or slamming of the door but instead he heard Jordan speak.

" Really?" Was all she said. Woody didn't look up just nodded in affirmative. The he heard her move and waited for the worst instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and Jordan's voice whisper, " Good." With that she walked out of the room leaving Woody clueless as to what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you all think of this chapter?

Coming Up…

_Jordan and Woody talk_

_We find out (really) who Lily chose._

_Nigel and Bug are still fighting over the truth, but could the answer lie in the mans daughter Jess._

_Garrett and his Daughter fight over her addiction._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone it has been a long while since I last posted but I will try and make up for it. I will try and make it as long as I can but I am typing from my head so please keep the criticism to a minimum. Love you all. Jen.

Disclaimer : On my birthday wish list so until then Tim still owns them.

Garret's House -

" Abby what were you thinking?" Garret practically screamed at his daughter.

" Dad chill out, I wasn't going to take the shit." The teenager retorted.

Garret stood from his spot on the couch and started pacing while Abby stood looking bored with what was happening. " Where did you get it?" Garret finally spoke after a long pause. Abby's silence just seemed to provoke the anger building within Garret he turned suddenly towards the closest wall and slammed his fist through the wall. Abby stood frozen now she hadn't expected this incident to enrage her father like it had.

" Get out!" He spoke in a low, dangerous voice. Abby shuffled to the door and down the drive not once looking back. While inside Garret sunk down a wall on the brink of tears not allowing them to flow with a bottle of scotch firmly held in his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's Office -

" Listen, I really need to talk to all of you. So, here I go. It's nice that all of you like me. But I don't want you guys fighting over me. It is affecting our work. I just think it will be best if I choose who I want to out with. Not you guys fighting over me to see who gets me. So, I have chosen… Bug."

Matt scoffed and stalked out of the office while Jeffery asked if she was positive she wanted Bug over him. She just shook her head in the affirmative and watched him walk out the door. Bug was still in shock over the news that Lily had chosen him.

" You going to say anything?" Lily questioned getting frightened by his silence. She wasn't prepared when he hugged her tightly and kissed her fully on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan's office - Half Hour after the Conference room

Jordan was deep in a case file when a knock on the door interrupted her.

" Come in" She said still engrossed in the file at hand.

" Hey Jo." She heard Woody's soft voice ring into the office. She quickly put the file down and turned her attention to the man standing in front of her. He sat down in the chair across from her desk, head down not speaking.

" Need something?" She questioned. Had he been looking at her he would see the smirk placed firmly upon her lips knowing full and well what he was there for.

" What you said earlier… When Lu came in the conference room. What did you mean by that?" He asked almost shyly.

" Exactly what I said farm boy. It's good you said my name and not hers." He finally looked up puzzled by her words, seeing this she continued on with the explanation, " I think it is good because it means not all hope is lost between us. Her telling me that just helped me be totally sure you still thought of me." Jordan finally finished searching his face for some since of answer.

" So, are you saying th - that you are wanting to be with me?" He asked standing now.

" Yep." She replied moving closer towards him " You and only.." The rest of her sentence was cut off with his lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while one of his tangled in her hair and the other ran up and down her back. Someone clearing their voice from the doorway interrupted them.

Standing in the doorway was Lu, face red with anger, She stood looking at the two of them in each other's arms not making any effort to separate. Finally, after a very long pause she spoke with venom in her voice.

" Guess I have my answer. Why would you chose that slut over me Woody? I could give you more than that bitch ever could." Jordan stood still waiting for Woody to reply to the venomous questions Lu shot at him. He just took hold of Jordan's hand and replied, " She's the one I loved four years back and the one I love today. Sorry, you'll have to find some other patient to screw."

With that comment Lu turned on her heel and walked out leaving Jordan and Woody alone yet again. They turned to look at each other and Jordan was the first to break the silence.

" Did you mean it?" She asked afraid yet wanting to know the truth. Woody lead her to the couch they sat on a while back when Cal was in town and held her the same way she held him that night.

" One hundred percent of it. I love you Jordan. I always have and always will." He said sincerely.

" Couldn't you have just said that the day you were shot," She teased then turned serious, " I love you too, Farmboy." Both leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and agreed silently to leave. Walking out of the morgue his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waste every couple steps sharing small, quick pecks on the lips. Both thinking that was how it was supposed to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autopsy 2 - Bug and Nigel

" Nigel, stop okay he was not murdered I will not sit here and listen to this any longer." Bug stated obviously getting tired of fighting with Nigel.

Nigel was about to reply when Lily walked in with a young girl no more than nineteen following behind her. " Sorry to interrupt but this is Jessica, Mr. Hanson's daughter. She needs to talk to you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conference Room - Nigel, Bug, and Jessica

" Jessica, we are very sorry for your loss." Bug stated.

" Don't be. He was never home and when he was well it was always fights between my sister and him or my brother and him." Jessica replied leaving Bug and Nigel shocked thinking why wouldn't a young girl miss her father.

" Umm… Do you think you can make a positive ID on your father?" Nigel asked gently.

" I'm not sure I would be able to help you out that much. You see doctor's I haven't seen my dad since I was fourteen years old. That is when I left for New York. I had a message on my machine from Logan saying he was dead it was safe to come home now. But I just can't bring myself to go and see them." Jessica replied with a far off look in her eyes.

" Jessica, If you don't mind me asking what happened between your father and you?" Nigel asked interested in why such a young girl would have problems leading to her leaving.

" It was really stupid if you asked me. I came home from a dance at school and my brother and sister were supposed to be home. Well, Logan and Candice weren't home so my dad was on a rampage. Took one look at me and swung. Logan walked in then tried to stand up for me but winded up getting the shit beat out of him. Daddy had it coming for something like this to happen."

"Where was your mother during this?" Bug asked furious as to why a parent would hurt their child like this man did.

" My mom walked out when I was five. I remember very few things about her except the day she left. Back then I didn't understand it but I do now. She said Logan, Candice, and me were mistakes and walked out. Before you go searching for my father's murderer let me tell you it was Logan. He did it." She finished, leaving Nigel and Bug watching Jessica sell out the brother that tried to save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you all think about this chapter? I just typed it straight out of my head so if it isn't perfect I don't care. Hehe. Actually I do. But be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, It has been a while since I updated and I thank all of those who have reviewed. Well, time for the next chapter.

Again I own nothing I just take them for my amusment.

Conference Room – Nigel and Bug

They could not believe what they were just told. A young girl no more than 19 sold out her older brother that had saved her so many times before. There was no solid evidence that supported this theory but now they were looking at it as a possibility.

As they were getting ready to go back to the body Matt rushed in, '' You guys have to see this!''

The three men sat around the conference table watching the scene unfold before them on the Television Screen. Nigel and Bug were left Stunned and Angry at what had just happened. There on the screen showed a video tape from outside Mr. Hanson's apartment but Logan was no where on the tape the morning of his murder however a young teenage girl was.

Garrett's house -

Abby had returned home a few hours later hoping by now her father had calmed down enough not to hit anything else. She wasn't going to take any of the stuff she just wanted to make it look like she would to fit in with her friends. She didn't know how her father would react when she returned so instead of using her key she knocked on the door instead.

She waited for about five minutes looking to be sure his car was still there. It was. Finally she worked up her courage and used her key. When she entered she had no way to prepare herself for what she saw.

The living room was covered in bottles of alcohol and so was the dining area. She went in search of her father. There was no way this much alcohol could be consumed without some complications. Running down the hall she was yelling for her father. When she turned the corner by the bathroom she found her father slouched down by the bathtub with vomit surrounding him.

Abby rushed to her dad's side with tears pouring down her face. Remembering something's teachers had taught them to do she checked for a pulse. It was very weak. She rushed to a phone and dialed 911. Moments later they arrived and rushed her father off to St. Mary's Medical Clinic.

Jordan's Apartment –

After leaving work Jordan and Woody had returned to Jordan's place after picking up some take-out. They had already eaten the food and was currently cuddling while watching some movie they found on Television. After about five minutes they weren't conserned about the movie anymore but on each other and the new task at hand. Proving just how much they loved each other.

Sometime between a commercial break and a heated make-out session they moved from the couch to her room. Later, they laid wrapped up in each others arms. They finally got on the same page and were together in the whole sense of the word. Boyfriend/Girlfriend and also the newly found addition of lovers.

Around midnight, Jordan's telephone rang. While Jordan leaned across the table to answer it Woody had woken up and was placing feather light kisses along her bare shoulder and back.

Jordan's face fell from the smile she had on as the person on the line continued to talk. She never dreamt something like this would happen. When all was going right she knew something was bound to go wrong. After saying a thank you and goodbye to the person she was with on the phone she turned and faced Woody with tears in her eyes only telling him.

'' It's Garrett''

I think I will stop here and tell you my plans for the next chapter….

What will happen to Garrett?

Abigail faces some hard times dealing with her father's condition.

A secret of the two young girls comes out.

A mother returns.

Jordan's dad returns and must face all the new changes with his daughter.

Lu seeks her revenge on Jordan for stealing Woody from her.


End file.
